Not again!
by Subunikki
Summary: Ginny just gave birth to James, but she gets pregnant again! How will the boy who lived handle having to care for a new born and a pregnant wife? Meanwhile, Hermione is also pregnant with Ron's Baby. How will they tell their family?
1. Teddy's Worries

**A/N: I do not own the harry potter universe, I am just writing what I think happened. Oh I do own just a few OCs and an iPad though.**

**A/N: I'm not gonna write a whole paragraph on how this is my first story but I will warn you that my grammar and spelling might be bad since I have no beta. Oh well... Enjoy!**

Ginny woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She glanced at the electric clock on the bedside table. 4:38 am. That was the third time today! As she slid off the covers, someone grabbed her hand. That someone was Harry Potter, The boy who lived, or the chosen one. Not that it mattered, she loved Harry anyway. It was a bonus that he was also good in bed, Not that she would say that front of her five older brothers, (Fred was lost in the war) because if she said anything about what she and Harry do inside their bedroom to her brothers, (even though they had been dating for four years for married for the last three years) they would probably tie up poor Harry and hex him.

"No Ginny, it's fine, I'll go. You need to rest."

Harry said, sounding very tired and sleepy.

"No Harry, you went last time. You need your rest too."

Ginny declared

"It's fine Ginny, you just gave birth, it's not even been a week since."

Harry informed her, although she already knew that.

"Harry, quit smothering me!"

Ginny whisper yelled.

"I'm going."

Harry declared firmly.

"Fine but the next time James wakes up I will go."

Ginny finally gave up.

"He is living up to his name isn't he?"

Harry said, smirking.

"Yes, he is, no go before Teddy wakes up."

Ginny declared. Harry got an impression of a general, barking out orders.

"Yes, Mam"

He smirked, saluting her before he left the room.

Ten minutes Passed, then Twenty minutes

Harry didn't return.

Half an hour, then Forty minutes.

Still no Harry.

Fifty minutes then finally an hour.

Harry still didn't return. _What is taking him is long? _Ginny thought. After ten more minutes, she decided to investigate. Ginny slid off the covers and slipped on her slippers. She tramped across the hall and walked in to a beautiful sight. There was Harry, asleep on the rocking chair with little James and 6 year old Teddy was trying to put a blacker over his god father and brother. Ginny smiled to herself it was so sweet that melted her heart and she wanted to have more kids.

"Teddy?"

Ginny whispered.

Her godson looked startled.

"Oh um Ginny I-I know I-I'm out of b-bed, but well, um James woke me up a-and I thought you and Harry were asleep so I was going to er.. See what was wrong with him, and, and Harry was asleep on the r-rocking chair and I didn't want to wake you up... So I - I-I'm sorry."

Tears were welling up in Teddy's eyes, which had changed color, from emerald like Harry, (Teddy idolized his godfather) to brown like Ginny's. Noticing he was about to cry, Ginny kneeled down and look into Teddy's eyes.

"What for?"

She whispered.

"I-I got out of bed and it's likt the middle of the night and-and I did that because- because I just wanted to be a good big brother is it ok if I call him my brother? And also because- because I don't want him to hate me like my mum and dad did!"

Teddy stared bawling now but quickly choked back his tears for the fear of waking up James. His words stung Ginny as she quickly wrapped little Teddy in a hug.

"Oh Teddy! Of course you can call him your brother, and your parent didn't hate you! They loved you a lot Ted and they sacrificed themselves for you to have a safe life and also, I know me and Harry can't replace your parents but we do love you a lot.."

Ginny told her crying godson, as she herself came close to tears. Which was a big deal because Ginny didn't cry that much, unless her hormones kicked in or if she's really upset.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Thank you Ginny, you are the best God mom ever!"

"Aw thank you Ted and you are the best godson ever."

Ginny carried little Teddy to his bedroom, the second one across from her and Harry's and tucked him in.

"Good Night Teddy, I love you."

She kissed Teddy's forehead and noticed his hair was ginger. Smiling she turned to leave when Teddy whispered,

"I love you too mum."

With eyes warm and heart melting, Ginny tramped back to her bedroom for she didn't want to wake up Harry And went back to sleep.

Harry smiled for he had seen and heard everything.

_I really do want more kids, I wonder if Ginny wants to give her parents a run for their money._

Harry thought as he too went to sleep.

**A/N: I know this is short but this is my first fan fiction and chapter. Please review. **

**-Author**


	2. Hermione is a Werewolf?

_**A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe.**_

_** I just own a few OCs and an iPad.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had just finished yet another sex marathon. Ever since they moved to a new house, they had been at it for like the whole week. They were very tired, but also very much turned on since Ron thought Hermione looked hot in her outfit... While Hermione thought she looked like Malfada Hopkriff. Which made triggered old memories which made Ron say how stupid he was back then when he thought Hermione was just a know-it-all, which made Hermione kiss him and soon it turned into something else. They also weren't using protection, which was a bad and a good choice. Bad because, we'll you'll see and good because, you've probably guessed it already. Anyways after this particular marathon, their lives were turned upside down. Not literary, but you get the idea.

"That was just..."

Hermione panted.

" bloody hell."

Ron finished with his catchphrase.

They didn't say anything for a while until Hermione saw the calendar.

"I'm Late!"

She exclaimed, as she sprang upwards.

"No you're not Mione, you still have half an hour until the meeting."

Ron said, clearly confused.

"No you prat, I'm late!"

"Um... Mione I think you had too much sex."

"No you idiot I'm late for the thing that happens once every month."

"Werewolf? What! You never told me! But it's ok, I still love you."

"Are you serious?"

"No Sirius is dead, but you do remind me of Lupin."

"Ron are you not catching on?"

"We'll I am distracted."

"By what?"

"By how beautiful you are."

"Well, I don't know if you will still think I am beautiful after I tell you this but-"

"No Mione it's ok, Lupin was a werewolf but I did still think he was the best bloody Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I could ask someone about the potion Lupin asked Snape to make. If only Lupin was still here. I know! We could ask McGonnagle, that is if you want to"

Hermione took a deep breath and finally blurted out,

"No you idiot! I am pregnant!"

"I am pretty sure Harry and Ginny won't min- WHAT? Hermione you could have told me that before you announced you were a werewolf-"

"I AM NOT A WEREWOLF!"

Now Ron looked scared.

"But you said-"

"PERIODS, RON. PERIODS! WHEN BLOOD COMES OUT OF THE V-"

" Ok, I get it, I don't need the mental picture of blood coming out of you... Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? You shagged me for about five years and you are afraid of saying vagina? You put your pe-"

"WAND, WAND HERMIONE I PUT MY WAND INTO YOUR CHAMBER OF SECRETS."

The next thing Ron saw before his ears turned Scarlett was his wife rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wand? Chamber of Secrets? The next thing you know you are going to have trouble saying Neville's last name."

"Longbottom. LONGBOTTOM! I get it! Merlin! I can officially not say Neville's last name now."

"Ron! You curse a lot and have put your pe- wand inside my v-Chamber, but you can't say pen- those words?"

Hermione asked, looking as though of she was going to burst into another fit of laugher.

"Yes, it's a very um.. Traumatic experience that will tell you about later because we have a bigger problem at our hand."

" I know! I just told you. I'm pregnant."

"You are! Merlin! I'm gonna be a FATHER!"

"Yes that's what happens when your wife gets pregnant with your child. Wait if you just realized this then-"

"I was going to tell you that you are late, for the meeting."

Ron declared, showing her the clock.

"But you are not going to work today."

"Why is that?"

"We need to celebrate me becoming a father."

"I like the way you think."

Was all Hermione could say before she was thrown back on the bed. They both didn't realize that they had to tell Ron's family that Hermione is pregnant. The more awkward part is that they have to tell The Grangers that Ron got their daughter pregnant.

_**A/N: I know this is short, but I was motivated to put this chapter up early because of the wonderful reviews :)**_

_**A/N: You're also probably wondering what the traumatic experience is, you'll find out in the next chapter.**_


	3. Pregnencia Revilus

**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, but I do own a few OCs and an iPad though.**

**A/N:This is kinda short, but I did publish it rather quickly right?**

**Enjoy!**

Ginny woke you, five hours later, not to a sound of a baby crying, but to a delightful aroma filling the entire house. She was reminded of her mum, but of course Molly Wesley was not at the Potter Manor right? (Harry had inherited the Potter Manor, the real house of the Potter Family since Godric's Hallow was just a safe house) Ginny decided to investigate even though she didn't have to get out of bed today because she had taken maternity leave. She slipped on her bathrobe and tramped downstairs. Then she saw Harry wearing a pink apron that said #1 mom. The apron was too much for Ginny so she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Whatcha laughing at? Are you laughing at me?"

Harry exclaimed with mock hurt in his voice.

"Why-ha-are you-hahah- wearing that?"

Was all Ginny could manage to say before she was overcome by yet another fit of giggles.

"Well, this was supposed to be yours, but since you can't cook..." Harry teased.

"Hey! Who made you breakfast yesterday huh?"

Ginny demanded, with mock anger in her voice.

"Kreacher did, the other house elves are on vacation. So I sent him on vacation too. It wasn't easy though, but in the end, he agreed. Every one deserves a break once in a while."

"It's good to see that you give them a vacation, but do you pay them?"

said a very familiar voice.

"Hermione! Ron! What are you guys dong here this early?"

exclaimed Harry dropping the spoon he was using to stir the scrambled eggs.

"Hermione and her spew."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friend, but was still happy to see her and her brother.

"Good Morning to you too. I hope we're not barging in,"

said Hermione.

"Yes, you two kids weren't planning something _special_ to do this morning since James is at his finally asleep and Teddy left this morning, were you?"

demanded Ron, looking at them as if they were doing something wrong.

"As a matter of fact, Ronald, we were in the middle of shagging the crap out of each other,"said Ginny," that's why Harry is wearing an apron that says #1 mom."

"Oh haha, ok let's stop talking about you two shagging," said Hermione as she took Ron's hand in hers. "we need to tell you something. I'm-"

"a werewolf."

finished Ron, with a smirk in his face.

"What?"

Harry and Ginny said at once, clearly confused for they didn't know about the couples inside joke.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, punching her husband's arm playfully.

"What he means is... I'm Pregnant."

Hermione finished, while Harry and Ginny looked at each other with shock.

There was a silence, which Harry and Ginny broke at the same time by yelling," That is bloody brilliant!"

Then Ginny gave her sister-in-law and brother a bone-crushing hug.

Harry also gave his best friends a hug and smiled for he was very happy for his best friends.

"But!"

Hermione interrupted,"We don't know for 100%. We were hoping you two could be there when we test it since we can't tell mum because she would probably squeal so loud that you can hear from Diagon Alley and hug us so much that we won't have the energy left to take the test. So would you-"

"Of course! We are so happy that you chose us as the first people to know."

said Ginny truly meaning that.

"But what do you need to do? To see if you are actually pregnant because we just went to a healers, when we thought Ginny was pregnant." asked Harry.

"It's just a spell and we would get the result in 10 minutes. The incantation is Pregnencia Revilus. I will glow with this white light and if I am pregnant, the color would change from white to pink, if I'm not then it will be blue. It's very simple."

Informed Hermione, sounding like a textbook.

"Ok then, let's start," said Ron, sounding nervous.

"Pregnencia Revilus."

Hermione casted the spell as a while glow emitted from her.

10 minutes later, the color started to change. There was a brilliant rainbow flashing everywhere like a disco ball.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand who looked as pale as the white glow.

Ginny held her breath and Harry stared at the light so intently that it hurt his eyes.

Finally the light stopped moving and changed color.

It was Pink.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ok I promise to tell why Ron doesn't wanna say those things in the next chapter. I just couldn't not finish this chapter with that sentence.**


	4. The Memory

_**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, just a few OCs and an iPad Air.**_

**_A/N: this is super short, the shortest chapter I have ever written but I promise to update tomorrow._**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione dropped her glass and Ron pulled her into a very passionate kiss, oblivious to Harry and Ginny being there. After minutes, which felt like days, they broke apart and Ginny embraced them in yet another bone-crushing hug, and squealed so loud that Harry thought she could be heard from Diagonal Alley.

_Like mother, like daughter_

Harry thought as he too embraced his best friends. Then he noticed Ginny crying, which was unnatural since Ginny never cried, but it didn't matter. This was a very happy thing, so happy tears were expected. The four friends laughed and talked for hours and dined on the excellent breakfast made by Harry. While the women were talking about the baby Hermione was expecting, Harry and Ron were going on and on about Auror stuff and Quidditch. Suddenly, Hermione got this mischievous look on her eye while talking about the baby's gender with Ginny. She whispered something into her friend's ear who then burst out laughing. The boys looked at them, confused.

"What at you laughing at?"

Harry asked.

"Chamber-haha-of-hehe-secrets? Are you serious Ron? hahaha!"

Ginny giggled.

Ron's ear turned scarlet,

"Hermione! Why did you have to tell her about that? I'm never going to hear the end of it!"

Ron exclaimed, while his wife too was trying to hide a fit of giggle.

"Am I missing something?"

Harry asked, still looking confused.

"Oh my god! Harry! Hahaha- Ron- hahaha"

"Hermione? Ron? What is going on?"

Harry asked his best friends.

"I don't know either, well, I do know, but I don't know why. Ron can you tell me now?"

Hermione pleaded with her husband.

Ron sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to need some pensive because you won't get it by me just saying it."

Harry summoned his pensive and everyone looked at Ron expectantly. Ron raised his wand up to his head and a thin, colorless wispy thing came put of his head. He then put the memory in the pensive and set his wand down.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Ginny volunteered..."Chamber of Secrets?"

she giggled.

Ginny dipped her head into the bowl and the memory started taking form. Ginny realized that she was in Ron and Hermione's bed room and moaning sound was coming from the blanket. Ron and Hermione having sex! That was too much for Ginny so she took her head out of the bowl and looked at Ron and Hermione, looking kind of disgusted.

"You sent me in there to look at you two shagging!?"

Ginny yelled at them.

"Shit! That is too early in the day!"

Ron cursed, while Hermione looked flustered.

"I'll remove 9:00 to 11:30 from the pensive then."

Hermione murmured.

She tool out her wand and started casting a complex spell. After a couple of wand movements, a thin wisp came out of the bowl and went back into Ron's head.

"Ignore that Ginny, that was supposed to be private. Ok, now go see what is wrong with Ron."

Hermione said.

Once again, Ginny dipped her head into the bowl and sank into yet another memory.

There was Ron leaving his and Hermione's new house. Then he apparated. The memory changed again and Ginny was now staring at a familiar building. The Burrow. Ron quietly opened the back door and as walked through the kitchen, he stopped in mid-step, eyes filled with horror and shock. His eyes opened wide as his face made this sort of disgusted and disturbed look.

_ So what is making Ron look all disgusted?_

Ginny thought as she too looked out of the kitchen door. I front of her was a horrific sight that she never thought she would ever have to see. Her face too mached the expression on Ron's face.

**A/N: Muahahaha, yes I am this evil enough to put a cliffhanger!So what is this horrific scene that Ginny and Ron walk into? Find out in the next chapter!**

**A/N: Don't worry, the cliffhanger is totally worth it. :) **


	5. Please Obliviate Me

**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, just a few OCs and an iPad.**

**A/N: In my opinion, this chapter is not as tame as the others, but this will have to do for now.**

**Enjoy! **

So what was the horrific scene the siblings had to endure? We'll read on to find out.

Ginny took it back, she DID NOT want to see this. This was even more horrible than Ron had said it was, this was something that she was sure not even Harry who had fought Voldemort could endure. Oh she felt bad for Ron, and now she felt bad for herself, that mental image was burned into her brain forever, the mental image of seeing... Her parents having sex on the coffee table. And were they having sex. Ginny thought that her parents would have been doing the do a lot since they have 7 kids, but she never expected it to be that horrific. Then, she realized that that silencing charm had been accidentally disabled and she could hear everything. Let's just say that her parents were talking dirty to each other. (since I need to keep this as less mature content as possible.) She could never imagined heating her parents say things like that, and each time she thought of how horrible this is, the mental image was back. Then Molly started to have an orgasm and Ginny knew that she had seen and heard enough. She took her head out of the bowl and screamed.

"Are you ok, Gin?"

Harry asked, concerned.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS JUST! THAT WAS JUST FUCKED UP! RON HOW COULD YOU LET ME ENDURE THAT HORRIBLENESS YOU BASTARD! OH MY GOD! THAT WAS JUST HORRIBLE!" Ginny screamed," Hermione, can you please obliviate me? I don't want that mental image stuck in my brain forever."

"Uh Ginny, did you see what was bugging Ron?"

Hermione asked.

"Ok, I get why Ron doesn't wanna talk about it, and I don't either. You can see for your self,"

Ginny said to her best friend.

"Ok, but if you too think is that horrible, it must be something then, huh?"

Hermione exclaimed, then she dipped her head into the pensive and sank deep into the memories. Harry was trying to calm Ginny, who was pleading with Harry to obliviate her when a Hermione said,

"You can add me to that list too, Harry."

Hermione was done with the memory and had the same look of disgust in her face that matched Ginny's.

"Hermione, can you tell me what is going on now?"

Harry asked, looking curious at what was so horrible, it couldn't be as bad as Voldemort, can it?

"Sorry, Harry, but go see for yourself."

Why were they all acting like that?

Curious, Harry too dipped his head into the bowl sank into the memories, meanwhile, Ron was no where to be seen.

"Huh, wonder where he went to."

Ginny wondered.

"I don't know, probably the den watching the Quidditch World Cup replay on the WizardVision. ( the wizard tv, there are magical power outlet that let out magic instead of electricity, it was invented with the help of Arthur Weasley since he knows a lot about plugs and TV, and in the wizard's case, WV) After about ten minutes, Harry took his head out of the pensive bowl.

"Hey, Harry, what took you so long?"

"How it ends-hahahaha- oh my god-hahahaha!"

"uh babe, you thought that was funny? THOSE WERE MY PARENTS!"

"Oh ya, that was disturbing and right when I was going to end my misery and stop watching the memory, I noticed that the two of you were not brave enough to watch the whole memory, but come on, I could handle that. So I closed my eyes and blocked my ears, then I saw-ha-how it ends-hahaha, where's Ron?"

"Don't know, but come one, tell us, how does it end?"

"Later, we have to find Ron, hahahah, I really have to ask him something."

"I think he's in the den," Hermione said," probably watching the WV."

"Ok then, Let's go."

Harry said, as he started literally pulling Ginny and Hermione towards the den when a loud noise came from the kitchen. The trio sprinted towards the kitchen to find Ron collapsed on the ground.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger!**

**A/N: Yo have my permission to slap me because I did not update sooner, but no worries now, school is over! So I shall update more!**

**A/N: sorry, I lied, I have to go to someplace for vacation, but I'll try to update, please don't hate me :(**


End file.
